Shot: Unidas por el corazón
by Producciones.Gansita.Oruguita
Summary: Dos corazones latiendo como uno solo, una amistad rompiendo status y distancias, un recuerdo y una guerra... One-Shot de amistad Alice & Bella. REPUBLICADO


Orugita: Esperamos que esté shot les sea de su agrado.

**_Gansita: Chicas les dejamos este pedazo de imaginacion, muchas gracias por leernos y ya saben un review es como un abrazo y reconocimiento de nuestro trabajo._**

Sumary: Dos corazones latiendo como uno solo, una amistad rompiendo status y distancias, un recuerdo y una guerra... 

Disclaimers: _Ningún personaje de la fabulosa Meyer nos pertenece , pero todo lo que haya en este fic es de nuestra autoria. Prohibida su copia parcial o completa. Este fic tiene valor importante para esta nosotros._

* * *

><p><span>Unidas por el corazón<span>

Canción recomendada: Amigos de Enanitos verdes.

_Que la amistad junto con el bien crezcan como la sombra de la noche hasta que se apagué el sol de la vida… Ludwig Van Beethoven. _

•^– [Pasado] –^•

~*Isabella Marie Swan*~

_1 Agosto de 1939_

_Los dedos de la niña de cabellos chocolates con tenues rayitos de oro y grana se columpiaban de tecla en tecla mientras desenvolvía una hermosa melodía, estaba un poco aburrida, pensando en que haría hoy con su amiguita especial a la hora de jugar. Las clases tediosas de piano que llevaban duraban toda la mañana y no la dejaban salir a jugar hasta que completara el horario sin distracciones. La profesora que tenía de piano se llamaba Heidi era muy estricta, y la niña casi la veía como una bruja malvada y su gran verruga bien peluda no le hacia justicia a ese hecho. _

_La niña estaba ansiosa por salir, sus ojos no paraban de ver a las afueras de la casa, en donde solo se podían apreciar unas inmensas filas de casas de concreto, negro por el cardenillo que las cubría de todo el tiempo que tienen de haberse construido. Después de todo no era culpa de la niña tener siete años y estar deseando salir, ella solo quería jugar y seguir pensando que la luna es de queso y que podía danzar bajo campos de rosas de colores. _

_La niña estaba un poco ansiosa ya que pronto será un año más grande, en un mes y trece días nada más, todo parecía normal para ella, inclusive los días que eran como siempre, todos rutinarios y latosos en las mañanas, pero las tardes eran las más emocionantes. Pero para sus padres era todo lo contrario, últimamente andaban muy alterados, ansiosos y nerviosos, mirando siempre a las afueras de la mansión, sosteniendo su corazón por encima de sus ropas; sus lados enojosos y estrictos se habían diluido un poco pero igual no cambiaba que estuvieran preocupados._

_Un dedo mal colocado en el piano hizo que desafinara y la señorita Heidi le diera un tablazo en las manos a la pequeña Marie, la sensación de la tabla de madera en contra de su piel picó y quedó levemente enrojecida. Marie la miró enojada mientras cubría sus manitas, acariciándolas para hacer que el dolor cediera un poco._

—_Estamos en clases de piano no en la calle jugando Marie—Marie trató de no gruñir ante su nombre tan formal, odiaba que lo utilizaran, porque eso decía una vez más que era _"elegante"_ y sólo así la podían llamar y no por su otro nombre que era más ameno, la pequeña Marie debía mantener su postura de niña educada y solo pudo torcer sus ojos a escondidas de la profesora Heidi._

—_Perdón señorita Heidi no volverá a suceder—Se disculpó con miles costos, suspiró antes de volver a tocar la misma pieza de Beethoven en el piano, totalmente agobiada._

~*Mary Alice Brandon*~

_La pequeña Mary estaba en la cocina, viendo como se acercaba a su madre para hacerle una simple pregunta a la que pueda responder sin tener que alterarse como siempre lo hacia, contestando de forma soez, voz áspera y mandona.__ —¿Mami cuando__ terminé puedo ir un ratito a jugar con Marie?__ —Le preguntó la nena a su madre mientras terminaba de recoger una ropa de la cesta, que previamente la madre había comenzado a lavar desde temprano._

—_No Mary y no comiences con lo mismo sabes perfectamente que no puedes hablar con la niña Swan, esta prohibido, no somos iguales a ellos—Contestó su madre enojada mientras trataba de dejar blanca una camisa un tanto sucia._

—_Pero mami, Marie y yo somos muy buenas amigas nos encanta jugar es como la hermana que nunca tuve—Objeté en un hilo de voz, mirándola con ojos grandes, la pila chapoteando agua de que ella tenía el tubo abierto. Mis ojos cerrándose cada vez que el agua salpicaba en mi rostro._

—_Mary no digas eso, ella no es tu hermana, Cinthia lo es y punto. Con ella puedes jugar siempre y cuando trabajes antes y no digas más tonterías necesito que te pongas a hornear el pan para la cena de los señores—Me increpó nunca bajando la mirada para verme a la cara, solo restregaba la camisa blanca sin cesar._

—_Pero mami Cinthia es mayor y ni me hace caso no me quiere—Y era cierto la joven Cinthia la odiaba y mucho menos la quería a la pequeña Mary, porque siempre andaba llena de carboncillo hasta en las mejillas de tanto que trabajaba ayudando a su madre. La joven solo pretendía quererla cuando los ojos de su madre se posaban en ella y a sus espaldas se escapaba para ir a besuquearse con su novio. _

—_Mary basta tú y ella no son iguales esa niña es caprichosa, prepotente y mal criada. Ya basta de tonterías y no quiero que salgas—Le advirtió con su dedo índice que se veía tan grande y grueso como el de un hombre, y la señalaba autoritariamente, de su dedo resbalaba una gota de agua y cayó en la mejilla de Mary y pareció una lágrima de mentira—¿Me entendiste? Y no te atrevas a desobedecerme—La miró con ojos llameantes, que amenazaban con darle otra paliza con el chillillo si desobedecía nuevamente. _

—_¿Por los soldados? —Preguntó inocentemente. _

—_Por lo que sea, no molestes y termina de lavar la ropa hija—Refunfuñó. Mary volteó su rostro para evitar que su madre la viera llorar, ella sabía que su hermanita Marie no era así como su madre decía, pero su madre no entendía, ni siquiera había convivido con Marie para que dijera tal gravedad. Pero Mary comprendía que se enojé, tiene mucho trabajo bajo sus hombros y se estresa; pero su madre no entendía que Mary solo era una niña que quería jugar y reírse un ratito, que cuando esta con su hermanita Marie se divierte más de lo que nunca pensó hacerlo, aunque eran solo unas escasas horas, que para ella son minutos volando en las manecillas del reloj…_

~*Marie Isabella Swan*~

_Tan pronto como la pequeña Marie terminó de tocar el piano por varias horas y sacarle la lengua a escondidas a su estricta profesora, corriendo con cuidado por su faldita tan tallada, su sombrero de cloche no se movía con nada y mantenía su cabello en ondas estable sin que se esponjara. Bajó su velocidad al correr cuando vio a su madre en la sala viendo con ojos grandes hacia la calle, la pequeña Marie no entendió que veía con tanto miedo pero la pasó por alto para llegar a la cocina con su amiguita especial, la única que la veía como una persona normal, como una más y no como una niña adinerada. _

—_Marie ¿A dónde crees qué vas hee? —Preguntó su madre de forma tajante. _

—_Voy a la cocina madre, tengo hambre, las clases estuvieron extenuantes el día de hoy. Permiso madre—Habló de forma diplomática, tratando de que la falta de aliento no delatará que estuvo corriendo dentro de la mansión._

—_No se te ocurra ir muy lejos Marie, y tampoco se te ocurra salir por nada del mundo—Para este momento la pequeña Marie ya llegaba a la cocina con una gran sonrisa para saludar a escondidas a su pequeña amiga de cabellos negros azabache, cortito y tirando en todas direcciones de forma juguetona, sus ojitos llenos de brillantes lagrimas y en su regazo su viejo peluche de felpa, un ojo le hacia falta y su lacito que cubría su cuello ya no estaba, había sido arrancado de forma violenta, dejando la costura del cuello un poco abierta. _

_La cara de su amiguita se iluminó al verla, limpió sus lágrimas con rapidez y sonrió, saliendo al patio de escondidas seguido de la pequeña Marie, la mirada de la mamá de Mary estaba perdida en la olla en donde cocinaba una langosta, eso había sido un punto a su favor. _

—_¡Hermanita lograste venir! —Exclamó eufórica la pequeña Mary abrazando a Marie, le devolvió el abrazo y saltaron felices mientras reían con fuerza. Marie sacó de su pequeña bolsita de su chaleco una cinta de color añil._

—_Mira para tu osito hermanita, para que ya no pase fríos—Sonrió mientras rodeaba el cuello del osito gastado y viejo con la nueva cinta añil, pero en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad no contaron con un ejercito de soldados, marchando por las calles, sus armas mandando un aire de peligrosidad..._

_El ejército comenzaba su entrada por la calle principal llamando la atención de miles de personas las cuales se adentraban a sus hogares para no salir y resguardarse de lo que esta guerra podría ocasionar. Mientras tanto las dos pequeñitas comenzaban a vivir en su mundo de fantasía donde aquella igualdad y el amor que sentían era lo único que les importaba…_

—_Hermanita yo creo que seria mejor que tu estuvieras adentro no quiero ensuciar tu lindo vestido__—__Le comentó la pequeña alejándose de ella y limpiando su manita en el delantal que tenia._

—_Esto__—__Le contestó la pequeña Marie__—__No me gustan los vestidos, me siento mejor con pantaloncitos que me pongo a escondidas de mamá, te regalaré uno el día de tu cumpleaños hermanita, continuemos jugando__—__Las niñas alejadas de la realidad no eran concientes de las muertes y el peligro que se podía sentir en el aire, ellas eran libres jugando y corriendo por el amplio patio de los Swan, hasta que la pequeñita de Marie tropezó con el jardinero._

—_Discúlpeme señor pero no me fije__—__Mary la ayudo a levantarse y a limpiar su vestido._

—_Niñas pero que hacen aquí afuera es muy peligroso vamos a la cocina__—Les sermoneó el jardinero con el ceño fruncido._

—_No por que estamos jugando__—Contestó la pequeña Mary—__¿Qué es ese ruido?__ —__Inquirió Mary asustada porque comenzaban a escucharse gritos. _

—_Niñas hay una guerra, hay muertes matan a personas mediante gas venenoso, balas, horcas, porras, puños, hambre y trabajo extenuante__—__Les comentó el hombre logrando así asustar a las pequeñas las cuales se tomaron de las manitas, Mary por ser la más pequeñita comenzó a llorar._

—_No hermanita no llores yo soy tu hermana mayor y te protegeré no nos pasara nada, siempre estaremos juntas…__—Le aseguró Marie a la pequeña._

—_¿Lo prometes por la garrita? —Preguntó con voz dulce la pequeña Mary, levantó su meñique y lo unió con el de Marie, ambas sonrieron y Marie le removió las pequeñas lagrimitas que se veían perladas en las mejillitas de Mary, ambas corrieron adentro, separándose al entrar a la cocina, ambas se dieron un último adiós antes de suspirar para volver a sus vidas tan aburridas, llenas de estereotipos y reglas absurdas. La pequeña Marie caminaba de forma holgazana hasta la sala, cuando de repente un ensordecedor sonido ocasionó que cubriera sus oídos, se encogió de hombros viendo donde unos gigantescos hombres con rifles, vestidos de guerra asaltaron su casa de forma violenta. _

—_¡Huyan!...¡Huyan estamos siendo atacados...! —Gritó una fuerte y áspera voz al inicio, como vieron que ninguno se movió por verlos como si tuvieran tres brazos saliendo de sus costados empezaron a lanzar balas por toda la casa, el primer instinto de la pequeña Marie fue ir a proteger a su hermanita menor Mary._

_Pero unos brazos la atajaron en el aire y la recargaron como saco de papas en el hombro, por su ropa fina se dio cuenta que era su padre, la pequeña Marie, pataleó cuantas veces se le fue posible, gritando como loca para que su padre la dejara poner sus pies en la tierra. _

—_¡Mary...Mary…! —Lloriqueaba la pequeña Marie, viendo en la entrada de la cocina en donde ya se llevaban a su hermanita por la dirección contraria a la de ella, ambas gritaban sus nombres estirando sus pequeños bracitos para poder tomarse las manitas, para sentir que estaban en casa... —¡HERMANITAAAAAA NOOO! —Gritó desesperada la pequeña Marie con ojos anegados en lágrimas. _

—_Corran hacia las calles y busquen algún recurso para escapar... —Ordenó el coronel enfrente de sus padres, cuando de repente una luminosa y ensordecedora bomba cayó del lado en donde Mary salía, todo lo que pasaba alrededor de la pequeña Marie era como si estuviera en cámara lenta, imposible ¿Debía estar soñando? Eso era lo que se decía constantemente, viendo como el frágil cuerpito de Mary yacía quemado y sin vida en el suelo de la cocina, al igual que el de sus padres, las llamas se alzaron y la pequeña Marie gritaba desesperada—NO...NO...NO—Repetía una y otra vez con su corazón hecho trizas._

_Ella había hecho una promesa, y la rompió tan estúpidamente, ella pudo haber muerto con su hermanita, no tendría que haber vivido con la culpa por el resto de su vida—Hermanita...perdóname porque fui estúpida, debí haber sido yo la que recibiera esa bomba... perdóname..._

+*¨^¨*+ Presente 2011+*¨^¨*+

—¡NO! —Comencé a gritar hasta que me logré despertar del sueño tan horrible que tenía, Dios prometo nunca mas ver películas de terror con Edward pero todo por tonta y caer en sus trampas si no lo quisiera tanto ¡Arg! era hora de levantarme el reloj comenzaba a sonar de forma frenética y retumbante a mi alrededor.

—Bella se te va hacer tarde y no creo que lo quieras hacer esperar…—Me gritó mi papá desde las escaleras, le agradaba demasiado Edward tanto que me mantenía preocupada pensando en que estaría pensando mi padre.

—No papá ya voy, solo me visto y bajo... —Me arreglé demasiado sencilla una simple blusa blanca, un pantalón entubado, al conjunto con unos zapatos cafés y listo en mi vida me había puesto un vestido los odiaba así que desde que tengo uso de memoria les tengo pánico. Estudiaba en la universidad de Nueva York, estaba comenzando con mi carrera de Relaciones publicas junto con mi novio que estudiaría medicina en el campus anexo al mío por lo que varias veces. Lo veía por las materias que compartimos aunque sean solamente unas cuantas.

Bajé corriendo pero mi papá no estaba, ya se había ido a trabajar. Saliendo de mi casa me encontré en el porche de mi casa a mi adorado novio esperándome recostado en su auto, siempre la brisa jugueteando con sus cabellos cobrizos maravillosamente, y el estridente sol los hacia ver de un color casi áureo.

—Buenos días amor—Me saludó mi novio, con esa hermosa voz de soprano, tan suave que hacia la piel de mis brazos erizarse de la emoción.

—Buenos días feo, ¿tarde de nuevo? —Le pregunté con una sonrisa. Siempre me levantaba tarde y teniendo esos sueños más.

—Algo hermosa, ¿estás bien? te noto rara—Interpeló abriéndome la puerta del auto.

—Tengo un presentimiento pero no me hagas caso estoy loca—Comenté en un hilo de voz.

Durante el camino a la universidad no podía dejar de tocar mi relicario, sé que es de mi tatarabuela Marie que ya murió hace muchos años pero hay algo en el que me hace sentir segura más nunca lo he abierto a ver que foto hay dentro, me parece algo extraño como si estuviera violando su secreto que tanto oculto por años, aunque si puedo confesar que e leído sus diarios que están escondidos bajo un montón de libros llenos de polvo en el ático. Había música de fondo pero no preste atención hasta que escuché algo explotar afuera y grité, encogiéndome en mi asiento, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas y rezando que no fuera una bomba ¿Una bomba? Dios parare en el manicomio con esos sueños, desde que cumplí los 8 años no paran de llegar, desearía poder soñar otras cosas, no sé lo que sea.

—¿Amor estás bien? —Los suaves dedos de Edward en mi mejilla me hicieron percatarme que estaban húmedas. Abrí los ojos y me ayudó a salir del auto y la cerró detrás de mi—¿Bella? —Me sacudió levemente y parpadeé varias veces y asentí rápidamente, mientras tragaba en seco.

—Si ya sabes, odio las películas de terror—Reí sin gracia limpiando mis lágrimas con manos temblorosas, y trataba de no dejar caer mi relicario aunque estaba bien enganchado en mi cuello.

—Pero si ayer dijiste que las amabas... o ¿Lo hiciste para quedar bien conmigo? —Inquirió enarcando una ceja, y me encogí de hombros culpable—Eres una tonta... —Dijo besando mi frente delicadamente.

—Pero amas a esta tonta... —Contesté sonriente—Adiós ya me voy o llegaré tarde a mis primeras clases del segundo semestre...

Ok iba tarde de nuevo ya había pasado un semestre desde que comenzaba la universidad y no aprendía a llegar temprano, entré corriendo por los pasillos ya desiertos hasta que tropecé con un locker que permanecía abierto haciéndome que me cayera al suelo—¡DEMONIOS! —

Sentí las manos de alguien ayudarme a levantarme—Muchas gracias—Le contesté limpiándome el pantalón y recogiendo mi bolsa con mis libros trate de separarme pero mi relicario se atoro con el collar de otra persona, cuando levanté la mirada vi a una muchacha un poco mas chica que yo, me recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien...

—Discúlpame, creo que nos atoramos—Dije tratando de desenredar las cadenitas que estaban todas revueltas.

—No hay cuidado, espera es que se atoró de aquí—Comentó zafándolo y quedando así las dos libres.

—¿Eres nueva? —Pregunté ya que nunca la había visto por aquí.

—Pues se podría decir que si, llegué este fin de semana a vivir con mis papás estaba estudiando en una universidad en Londres pero extrañaba a mi familia así que volví, se supone que iniciaría clases hoy pero mi hermano se fue a recoger a su novia y no tuvo la decencia de esperarme—Explicó, acomodándose su cadena que podía ver por el movimiento que encendía un pequeño relicario como el que yo tenia.

—¿tu hermano? —Indagué curiosa no sabía por que si yo era muy antisocial se podría decir.

—Sí, no tengo hermanas solo dos hermanos pero me ofrecieron una beca en Londres y fui a estudiar diseño de modas…—Sonrió risueñamente.

El prefecto venia recorriendo los pasillos así que lo único que pude hacer fue echar a correr gritando un "Gracias" a la muchacha que me había ayudado a levantarme del suelo.

Pase toda la mañana impaciente, pensando en donde rayos había visto a esa chica con anterioridad, ciertamente no era de Nueva York o de las familias de prestigio a las que mis padres solo les gusta visitar para asistir a las elegantes "reuniones" a las que yo llamo "perdida de tiempo". Las detestaba aparte que no me identificaba con el glamour y utilizar esos lujosos vestidos, siempre e pensado que no soy de la familia, talvez soy hija de un vampiro de Transilvania y por eso soy tan inadaptada a la sociedad de dinero que me rodea.

Pero había algo en su colgante que me llamaba la atención, no era un simple colgante porque era de oro y traía incrustado un pequeño diamante en medio de dos emes, se veía muy fino, casi como el... Bajé la mirada para ver una vez más mi relicario y notar que traía lo mismo, bueno parecido, pero el mío es de plata, y en vez de un diamante trae una esmeralda, como los ojos de mi novio.

—Por el amor de Dios Bella levanta ya tu perezoso trasero de ahí, que no ves que las clases terminaron hace media hora... ¿Estás por lo menos situada en el presente? —Parpadeé varias veces para ver que mi voluptuosa amiga Rose que estaba enfrente de mi, sus tacones de aguja repiqueteando en el piso de cerámica. Sus manos reposando en sus caderas.

—Perdón, pensaba un poquito... —Me encogí de hombros tomando mi bolso y lo guindaba de mi hombro, dejando en mis brazos mi portafolio que traía una foto de Edward y yo abrazados, sus ojos era lo único que podía notar y me consumían por completo.

—¿Sólo un poquito...? —Inquirió y me encogí de nuevo de hombros—Bueno no importa pequeña fantasiosa ¿Ya recibiste la invitación de fiesta de bienvenida de los Brandon? —La miré sin idea de lo que me hablaba.

—No ¿Debería? Sabes que odio las reuniones "lujosas" a las que mis padres asisten Rose—Dije un tanto irritada y mi amiga rodó los ojos con una sonrisa tan obvia que trate de ignorarla un poco. Su brazo todavía me apretaba de los hombros pegándome a su costado mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos de la universidad de Nueva York.

—No son de esas tontita, porque no habrá padres... —Canturreó—¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —Negué con vehemencia—Que será una fiesta salvaje amiga... SIIIIIIII—Gritó y todos nos miraron extraño.

Ok, por eso detesto hablar con mi única amiga de siempre Rosalie.

—¿Salvaje? Menos voy Rosalie sabes que no me agrada salir de fiesta, además de que tu—Le dije señalándola—Amas a Emmett, así que olvídate de tu ¡FIESTA SALVAJE! —La imité caminando de espaldas hasta que choque con alguien de nuevo—Lo siento—Me disculpé volteándome y recibiendo un beso en los labios—Ok no lo siento—Conteste ganándome una sonrisa de mi novio.

—¿Qué fiesta salvaje tenemos enana? —Preguntó mi cuñado Emmett, si Emmett era hermano de Edward y novio de mi mejor amiga. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo…

—¿Tenemos o tienen?—Interrogó Edward ceñudo.

—Edward convence a Bella de ir, necesita conocer más personas incluso un nuevo novio—Chilló Rosalie y Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

—Punto menos para convencerla rubia, olvídate Bella es MÍA y si no quiere ir no la voy a obligar—Contestó tomándome posesivamente de la cintura.

—Disculpen que los moleste pero ¿me podrían decir donde se encuentra el laboratorio de arte? —Nos preguntó la misma muchacha con la que había tropezado.

En su mano tenia una pulsera la cual colgaba un dije en forma de oso que estaba apunto de caerse... tome el listón que traía en mi cabello y lo desamarré mientras me acercaba a ella y amarré la medalla en la pulsera evitando que se cayera.

La chica de cabello negro como la noche me miró asombrada por mi gesto, mis mejillas se coloraron y me encogí de hombros—Perdona es que ya se te iba a caer y que pena si pierdes un medallón tan lindo como ese oso... —¿Oso? Y recordé el del sueño, un osito de peluche gastado en las pequeñas manitas de aquella pequeña.

—¿Tú eres la nueva no? La que dará una fiesta salvaje—La voz de Rose explotó mi pequeña burbuja de recuerdos. La miré y Edward tomó mi mano mientras todos veían como bicho raro a la nueva.

—Creo que si, mis hermanos están medios locos, pero no participaré en tal locura, no estoy tan loca para parrandear de esa manera—Explicó con brevedad—¿Alguien sabe en dónde esta el laboratorio? —Preguntó una vez más.

—Yo sé... te lo enseñó y te alejó de estos mal amansados que no saben mantener sus eufóricas emociones por las fiestas lejos de la conversación... —Todos me hicieron una cara de aburridos mientras hacían gestos de loca, aburrida o amargada—Y no voy a ir, no rueguen más—Exclamé y le lancé un beso en el aire a Edward que era el único que no participaba en la locura de ellos.

—Adiós amor nos vemos en dos clases para ir a almorzar... —Gritó y asentí mientras caminaba apresuradamente detrás de la chica nueva, que no tengo ni la mínima idea como se llama. Caminaba muy rápido para ser un poco más pequeña.

—Podrías esperarme no camino tan rápido—Comenté tratando de seguir sus pasos.

—Disculpa pero creo que voy tarde—Contestó mirando su reloj.

—Bueno corramos—Comenté porque no sabia como sacarle platica, llegamos al laboratorio y la clase ya había comenzado se dio media vuelta, me agradeció y se adentro a su salón.

Me dirigí a las canchas, no podía entrar a clases estaba muy impaciente y nerviosa y no sabía porqué. Me fui a sentar a una banca y cerré los ojos mientras acariciaba el relicario, sentí como alguien se sentaba cerca de mi.

—¿Qué tienes princesa? —Me preguntó mi novio, y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, solo cerré mis ojos nuevamente y no le contesté—Bella algo tienes dime que pasa, ¿me vas a terminar?—Indagó con voz triste.

—Estas loco, claro que no, solo que Edward no pienses que estoy loca pero creo que conozco de algún lado a esa muchacha—Murmuré abriendo de nuevo mis ojos y sintiendo el aire pasar a través de mis cabellos tan suave como si fuera agua.

—¿A la nueva? —Inquirió.

—Si a ella…

—Quizás de Facebook amor, inclusive puede ser solamente tu imaginación—Respondió con total confianza y resoplé a su simple respuesta, que no era la que buscaba para nada.

—No Edward es algo mas fuerte, ¿recuerdas que una ves te comenté que tú y yo nos conocíamos de alguien lado, que siempre soñaba con un niño de hermosos ojos verdes que era todo un caballerito conmigo? —Le pregunté poniéndome a su altura y viendo sus ojos.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidarlo, yo pensé que solo lo hacías para coquetear conmigo— Contestó riendo y se ganó una mirada de coraje de mi parte—Bella solo bromeo, sabes que pienso igual, ya te lo dije yo también soñaba contigo hermosa; con una linda niña de ojos color chocolate pero que estaba muy triste por que su hermanita falleció…

—Edward no estoy loca en serio—Le aseguré con voz rota.

—Yo lo sé amor, ¿te llevo a tu casa o vamos a almorzar? —Me preguntó para salir ya del tema, para no hacerme sentir tan mal y para que dejará de pensar que estoy perdiendo la conciencia.

—A almorzar tengo hambre, ¿pero ya terminaron tus clases? —Inquirí mientras nos levantábamos y tomábamos nuestras manos.

—Si, me dejaron una investigación no sé que tiene que ver con medicina pero bueno así son los maestros—Contestó sin más, alzándose de hombros.

—Dime de que es y te ayudo—Le sugerí con una pequeña sonrisa.

—De la segunda guerra mundial—En cuanto me dijo eso le solté la mano y comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

Ese tema siempre lo odie en la preparatoria por una simple razón siempre me trae mala espina, sé que ya paso y no hay nada más que hacer sobre ello, lo hecho, hecho esta. Edward iba a tomar de nuevo mi mano y la aleje como si fuera un monstruo el que me iba a tomar la mano y no mi novio -¿Bella estás bien?

—Necesito salir de aquí, necesito... necesito aire... —Caminé hacia atrás mientras lo veía de lejos, sus esmeraldas mirándome desconcertadas pero preocupadas, era un desastre caminante y mucho más al tener este tipo de recuerdos sobre mis sueños, en verdad necesitaría de ayuda profesional. Edward me iba a seguir pero le detuve—No me sigas... no creo que quieras estar con una loca que solo piensa que conoce a una chica que nunca a visto en su vida... no querrás estar más conmigo... lo sé... —Salí corriendo con mis cosas sin mirar hacia atrás.

Corrí por las calles de Nueva York sin rumbo, las personas ni me notaban, porque solo era una ciudadana más en esta ciudad tan grande, llena de perdición, y yo en medio de ellos era una inadaptada, casi una ermitaña que necesitaba más de un ambiente verde y tranquilo, no una en la que solo se veían edificios negros llenos de luces. Las pantallas gigantes pasaban anuncios de Coca-Cola y después pasaron al noticiero, el reportero Carlisle empezaba a anunciar otra crisis que presentaba el gobierno ¿Por qué le prestaba atención si no me interesa?

—Al parecer los iraquíes planean un ataque en contra de nuestro país, los militares y el presidente tratan de mantener tranquilos a los habitantes de ese país pero no vemos ningún avance o que se retracten—Crucé la gigante calle, a paso lento mientras veía la pantalla como hipnotizada.

—¡Hey fíjese! Que no ve que el semáforo ya esta en verde idiota—Gritó un taxista y lo miré asustada y corrí hasta el otro lado con mi corazón latiendo sin ton ni son.

Caminé un poco más y llegué a la playa, dejé mis cosas caer a un lado y caí de rodillas en la arena mirando a la nada, sólo el mar acometiendo contra las costas, y la bruma lamía la arena borrando toda mancha. Escuché a alguien aclararse la garganta y alcé la vista un tanto desorientada.

—Hola de nuevo... —Saludó la chica de cabellos negros como la noche, sus ojos color miel resaltando entre su tez pálida.

—Hola—Respondí tratando de acomodar un poco mi cabello que era una maraña.

—¿Te molesta si me siento? —Me preguntó señalando un lado del lugar donde estaba sentada.

—No, adelante—La invité con voz débil.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Me interrogó mirando hacia la puesta de sol que estaba recién comenzando—¿Tú novio, tuviste algún problema con él? —Su voz increíblemente se escuchaba preocupada, casi como si temiera que algo malo me hubiera sucedido. Ella ni me conoce y se preocupa por esta loca…

—No, bueno se podría decir que si, ni yo misma lo sé—Me estaba moviendo loca, debería de salir más como dice Rose, ver un poco más ese lado salvaje que no me atrevo a explorar, aunque después de hacerlo no sé que conseguiré con eso.

—¿Es el muchacho de ojos verdes tu novio? —Indagó con ojos curiosos. Y la miré con ojos tristes y lejos de estar esperanzados.

—Hasta hace 5 horas lo era—Contesté con la mejor sonrisa fingida que tenía en mi repertorio de caras, miradas y sonrisas falsas, si ya las tenía enumeradas y de todo, pero al que nunca puedo engañar es a Edward, con él siempre tengo que ser honesta. Me conoce mi bien.

—Sabes no sé si sea lo correcto esto pero es muy guapo—Comentó mirando sus manos, genial ahora otra que quería quitármelo no lo puedo creer.

—Sí—No sabía que contestarle.

—Se nota que te ama y que se preocupa por ti—Habló dirigiendo su mirada atrás de mi.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Inquirí con ojos grandes.

-Porque esta atrás de ti buscándote como loco-

Cuando volteé vi a Edward buscándome entre la gente preocupado—¿Cómo te llamas? —Regresé mi vista hacia la muchacha pero ya no estaba, se había ido caminando por toda la costa.

Me levanté rejuntando mis cosas, y Edward me vio sus ojos medio locos, con una sombra debajo de ellos, estaba pálido y su pecho se alzaba de forma violenta por estar corriendo durante tanto rato, corrió hacia donde estaba y me escrutaba con la mirada buscando algún signo de herida o algo extraño en mi mirada.

—¡Por Dios Bella!...Nunca...Nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto que me hiciste si quieres verme como un maniático... sólo no vuelvas a huir de esa forma—Estaba un cien por ciento segura que Edward estaba a punto de desbordar una lágrima por la comisura de su ojo izquierda y nada más sentí donde sus labios acariciaron los míos con temor y me ceñía a su cuerpo. En ese momento supe cuán importante era para él, y supe que lo que había entre nosotros no era un simple juego.

—Lo lamento... —Mi voz apenas salió con un murmullo y Edward mi miró acariciando mi rostro como si fuera a perderme y cerraba los ojos para tranquilizarse—Pensé que ya no me ibas a querer al pensar que estoy loca, talvez pensando que se me zafo un tornillo...y—Me interrumpió con otro beso atolondrado.

—No me importa que estés loca Bella, así te amo, con un tornillo zafado o con los cables cruzados, no habrá nada que cambie mi criterio de verte, sólo no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste si no juro que moriré... —Negué con vehemencia poniéndome de puntillas para besar una vez más sus labios. Sintiéndome levemente culpable.

—Pero me puedes esperar, tengo que alcanzar a la muchacha nueva quisiera preguntarle su nombre... —Edward alzó la mirada por encima de mi cabeza y trató de localizarla.

—Ya no esta amor, pero si quieres vamos a la fiesta que darán sus hermanos y ahí se la puedes preguntar—Torcí mis labios mientras soltaba una bocanada de aire, no quería ir a la fiesta—Claro si quieres, no te estoy dando una orden ni nada... —Le miré, sus esmeraldas bajando la tormenta que hace unos momentos tenía en su apogeo y dejaban un mar verde tan calmado como un día de verano.

—No, quiero ir... —Eso fue como firmar mi sentencia de muerte pero así averiguaría sobre la misteriosa chica que creo conocer de antes.

oOo

—Listo señora Cullen llegamos—Me dijo Edward estacionándose en la entrada de la casa de los Brandon, Dios el decir mil veces que no iría me trajo hasta aquí.

—¿Señora Cullen? —Inquirí con curiosidad.

—Si bueno más bien futura señora Cullen—Comentó saliendo del auto para abrirme la puerta.

—Edward, no estoy de bromas por favor—Resoplé con un nudo en el estómago.

—Bella no es broma ya sabes lo que quiero, solo di "Sí" y listo—Sonrió ladinamente y me quedé mirándole entre atontada y acomodando las ideas, cuando logré captar lo que quiso decir me empecé a reír.

—Ni loca Cullen me casaría contigo—Respondí bajando del auto.

—¿Bella por qué?, acepta quizá el día de mañana estallé la guerra con Irak y entonces me caiga una bomba y muera ¿podrías vivir con eso? —Claro que no podría vivir con el solo pensamiento y recuerdo si le llegase a pasar algo, mi corazón entero moriría con él y mi vida simplemente no tendría sentido alguno. Cerré los ojos cuando unos flashes de recuerdos me aturdían.

—_Niñas hay una guerra, hay muertes matan a personas mediante gas venenoso, balas, horcas, porras, puños, hambre y trabajo extenuante_—_ les comento el hombre logrando así asustar a las pequeñas las cuales se tomaron de las manitas y Mary por ser la mas pequeñita comenzó a llorar_

—_No hermanita no llores yo soy tu hermana mayor y te protegeré no nos pasara nada, siempre estaremos juntas..._

—¿Bella? —Edward acarició mi mejilla y me aclaré la garganta abriendo los ojos, viendo sus claras esmeraldas mirarme con amor.

—No, no pasa nada Edward. Vamos a la fiesta—Entrelacé mis dedos con los de él y nos encaminamos al pórtico de la mansión. Mi novio tocó la puerta y nos abrió la muchacha. Era ahora o nunca…

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Se sorprendió porque ni siquiera dije buenas noches, fui toda tajante.

—Alice Brandon—Contestó torciendo levemente sus labios. Levaba un vestido strapless el cual dejaba ver el relicario como el mío pero diferente por las piedras en el centro. De repente un nombre llegó a mi mente.

—¿Mary? —Me desmayé y lo último que sentí fueron los brazos de mi novio evitando mi caída.

…

_Era 14 de febrero y estaba más que lista para darle a mi hermanita del alma el relicario que había logrado convencer a mi madre de comprarme a cambio de duro trabajo con las clases de piano, todavía seguía con la lunática idea que llegaría a ser una gran amateur, cosa que yo no creía apenas y tenía 7 años y todavía faltaban meses para poder cumplir al fin los 8 años que tanto añoraba, sería un poco mayor y tendría un poco de libertad, bueno eso era lo que yo pensaba. Corrí hacia el jardín, sosteniendo con fuerza mi regalo, el mío ya lo llevaba puesto, reluciendo por encima de mi chaleco azul, mi color favorito. _

_Mi hermanita Mary como yo le llamaba después de un mes de habernos conocido y ya nos teníamos tanta confianza como si hubiéramos estado juntas desde que utilizamos pañales. Sus mejillitas estaban llenas de carbón, y sus manitas sucias por el trabajo, estaba sentada frente a un árbol de almendros, estaba concentrada jugando con su osito gastado. La sorprendí saltando encima de ella para darle un asfixiante abrazo. _

—_Hermanita mira mi regalo, feliz día de la amistad_—_Se lo extendí, la cajita color púrpura y por encima un lazo amarillo, lo sacó y lo miró con ojos grandes, creo que nunca había recibido algo tan costoso_—_Estaremos juntas por siempre y para siempre, y con este relicario sellaremos nuestro trato ¿Te quedarás siempre conmigo hermanita?_ —_Inquirí dudosa cuando vi que de sus manos resbalaba el relicario y caía a su faldita sucia._

—_Es que nunca me han regalado algo, y mi osito lo encontré botado en un basurero y esto se ve muy costoso hermanita_—_Comentó con voz chica._

—_Pero es tuyo, si no lo aceptas me sentiré muy triste trabajé muy duro para que mi madre me los regalará..._ —_Torcí mis labios y suspiré mirando mis manitas en mi vestido, los que tanto odiaba. _

—_De acuerdo, lo acepto, no quiero que estés tristes, juntas por siempre y para siempre_—_Tomó mi mano y sonrió, le devolví el gesto y sin previo aviso estábamos riendo sobre la nada. Estábamos felices..._

Con un gritó ahogado me desperté.

—Bella tranquila no pasa nada relájate—Me decía mi novio, abrí mis ojos y estaba en una habitación que no conocía, esto era demasiado, mi cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas, me dolía la cabeza, el corazón, todo ¿quienes eran esas niñas? ¿Quienes...? comencé a llorar y me abracé a Edward.

—No me sueltes, no me sueltes—Lloré con fuerza, sintiendo el extraño latir de mi corazón, como con una dolencia desconocida, confundida y con miedo.

—Nunca amor nunca lo haré, pero trata de tranquilizarte Bella, me estas asustando—Susurró besando mi cabello.

—Edward hay dos niñas, una guerra, una bomba, y ellas son diferentes, pero... pero son como hermanas—Hablé atropelladamente, farfullando tantas veces se me fueron posibles.

—Bella trata de calmarte no te entiendo amor—La voz preocupada de Edward se escuchaba un poco confundida, en verdad no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero sólo hablaba la verdad aunque parezcan incoherencias.

—El piano, ¿Edward recuerdas el día de tu casa que me tocaste la nana?.. —Mi novio asintió— ¿Y qué yo te dije que en mi vida había tocado el piano pero que me asustaba demasiado con solo verlo y toque una pieza de Beethoven?, la niñita de mi sueño lo tocaba—Confesé mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bella creo que debemos ir a tu casa y que descanses-

-No, no, no quiero-

En ese momento entro Alice al cuarto con un vaso de agua

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien disculpa el atrevimiento de tu nombre pero chocamos varias veces en el día anterior y no lo sabia-

-No te preocupes, tú eres Bella,- me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre

-Como... ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Edward me lo dijo- me contesto levantando los hombros y dejo el vaso en mis manos, lo tome y bebí un poco.

-Bueno amor creo que será mejor irnos-me dijo mi novio ayudándome a levantarme y sosteniendo la mayor parte de mi peso, pero cuando nos dirigíamos a la puerta un dibujo llamo mi atención, eran esas mismas niñas de mi sueño tomadas de la mano la pequeña de pelo negro sonreía de oreja a oreja con un vestido azul oscuro y un delantal blanco y tomaba de la mano a una niña de pelo castaño y un vestido azul cielo muy fino y delicado su rostro demostraba el mismo amor hacia la otra niña pero su sonrisa era mas refinada mas tranquila.

-¿Quiénes son?- le pregunte a Alice.

-Es mi tátara tía Mary con su amiga Marie, venía en mi relicario que me compro mi papá en Europa, que de puro milagro la encontró en una tienda de antigüedades, todavía sigo diciendo que es increíble que lo encontrará es extraño y espeluznante, cuando abrí el relicario venía bien doblada y la escaneé y con un programa de mi computadora la mejore todo lo que pude y la volví a imprimir en papel de fotografía, no sé porque me llama tanto la atención pero es hermosa...-Miré mi relicario mordiendo mi labio inferior insegura.

-¿Y cómo sabes que se llamaban así? -Inquirí inquieta, sintiendo mi corazón frenético.

-Venía escrito detrás de la vieja foto, y trae la fecha, 14 de febrero de 1939, y la letra es hermosa, mi papá nunca me a querido contar que pasó con mi tátara tía Mary, ni siquiera me dice en donde esta enterrada para visitarla... ¿Estoy loca no? -Rió acomodando su corto cabello.

-Nunca e abierto mi relicario y mi tatarabuela se llamaba Marie...-Comenté con el ceño fruncido, Edward todavía me sostenía y me ayudo a sentarme en el filo de la cama, suspiré mirando de nuevo mi relicario -Lo abriré, es sólo para salir de mi duda, no sé...

Mis manos estaban temblorosas, no sabia por que nunca había decidido no abrirlo sentía que invadía la privacidad de mi tatarabuela, pero este momento tenia la necesidad de hacerlo... lo desabroche de mi cuello y lo coloque en mis manos, Edward y Alice me miraba expectantes.

Cuando lo abrí se encontraba una foto doblada por la mitad cuando la desdoble era la misma foto que Alice tenia, solté un grito de sorpresa y le di la vuelta tenia una inscripción...

"_Mary y Marie 14 de febrero 1939 hermanita te amodoro siempre estaré aquí"_

Mi mente comenzó a dar demasiadas vueltas y todo se volvió negro.

Gritaba en mi fuero interno para no volver a los recuerdos, podía sentir donde sudaba frío, volvía a la guerra, esa misma que termino con la corta vida de la pequeñita de pelito negro azabache. Me removí inquieta en donde sea que estuviera, mi corazón golpeando contra mis costillas tan rápido como el de un colibrí. "No...No...Mary...corre...corre... ¡NO!"

Estaba sufriendo con ese recuerdo que solo me hacia mal, más de lo que llegué a pensar. A continuación lo próximo que sentí fue el fuerte olor a alcohol de noventa cerca de mi nariz, lentamente abrí mis ojos. Percatándome de que ya era la segunda vez que me desmayaba para caer a un recuerdo. Todos se veían borrosos y sus voces lejanas, tenía una luz muy brillante a su alrededor y traté de cubrir mi rostro y cerrar los ojos pero unas manos no me lo permitieron.

-Bella...Bella...Bella ¿Me escuchas?-Se escuchaban tan lejanos como un eco y apenas y los reconocía, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, el aliento se escapaba de mis pulmones y no podía articular nada coherente.

-¿Mary?-Murmuré con los labios secos -Recuerda que no podemos jugar en la casa mi madre nos regañara, pies sucios dentro de la casa hará que tu madre limpie en exceso -Dije con una sonrisa pequeña.

-¿Bella estás bien?- Me dieron una leve cacheteada y pude ver con normalidad, me sentaron en la cama y miré a mis alrededores asustada. ¿En dónde estaba? No se suponía que debía estar en mi cuarto leyendo Jane Eyre.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Charlie te va a matar si no me llevas a casa ya-Comenté con el ceño fruncido mirando a mi alrededor con extrañes.

-Amor ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste hace unos momentos? -Inquirió y lo vi como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-No ¿Debería? –Comenté confundida-Edward me acuerdo que me golpeaste- lo vi con ojos enojados.

-Eso no Bella- Me dijo con una leve sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, los cuales denotaban preocupación.

-No Edward no recuerdo que dije-

-¿Bella te sientes bien?

- Si Edward pero vámonos ya no quiero que Charlie te quiera matar- Le dije levantándome de la cama y tomando su mano.

-Esta bien-

Salimos de la casa sin despedirnos de nadie la verdad quería descansar me sentía muy cansada, el trayecto del auto fue en silencio cuando llegamos a mi casa la casa estaba a oscuras.

-Creo que no hay nadie- me dijo Edward

Entramos a mi casa y en la mesa había una nota de mis padres...

"_Bella fuimos a una reunión con la familia en Italia perdón por no avisar fue de improvisto tu bisabuela esta enferma cuídate y aléjate lo mas que puedas de Edward te amamos tus papas"_

-Creo que me debo alejar de cierto maniático golpeador-

-Jajaja si Bella lo que digas, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir?-me pregunto con carita de perrito

-A dormir Edward ya lo sabes- le dije en tono severo.

-Si Bella sin anillo no hay luna de miel, pero no quieres casarte-

-Vamos a dormir tengo sueño- Le dije cambiando el tema de casarnos.

Fuimos a mi cuarto y entre al baño a ponerme mi pijama, Edward se quito los pantalones y le tendí un pantalón de pijama que tenia de el con el cual a veces dormía. Nos acostamos en la cama y me recosté en su pecho.

-Buenas noches Feo-

-Buenas noches hermosa-

Caí en brazos de Morfeo

oOo

Mi cuerpo adormilado todavía seguía con la idea de dormir un poco más, a nadie le afectaría eso, mi hundí más en mi almohada, enroscándome en el edredón, suspirando con pesadez, mis ojos seguían cerrados, fingiendo estar "dormida" cuando de repente escuché como cantaba un gallo, la señal de que era hora de levantarme aunque estuviera pegada a la cama... ¿Esperen un gallo?

Me levanté a trompicones de la cama, sintiendo como mi cabeza dolía de lo fuerte que daba vueltas y todo a mi alrededor quedó en la oscuridad, abrí los ojos con lentitud viendo mi cuarto como daba vueltas a mi alrededor -¡Edward...Edward!-Le grité sosteniendo mi cabeza con fuerza.

-¿Bella qué pasa? -Preguntó entrando en la habitación con su cabello desordenado un poco más de lo habitual -¿Bella en dónde estás?- Preguntó de nuevo alzando su voz una octava.

-Aquí tonto... ¿Por qué hay un gallo cantando? ¿Estamos en mi casa cierto? -Inquirí mirándolo por entre las hendijas de mis dedos.

-¿Bella? -Me vio curioso y sonreía de forma torcida -¿Por qué andas en bragas? Estoy completamente seguro que estabas con pantalón de pijama ayer...-Comentó divertido y me ruboricé tirando de la punta de mi edredón para cubrirme, ahora ya sé con que tropecé tanto al levantarme.

-No me respondiste, ¿Por qué se escucha un gallo? -Esta vez vio que iba en serio y me dio una mirada obvia mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Tú loco millonario vecino compró una pareja de gallinas y el macho sólo canta, pero creo que le agarró tarde son las nueve de la mañana-Comentó besando mi frente-Por cierto buenos días hermosa...-Me abrazó y con una mano lo rodeé por la cintura, porque la otra sostenía el edredón- ¿Vas a querer desayunar en la cama o en la cocina? -Inquirió separándose de mí.

-No, yo ya bajó, buscaré unas cosas en mi laptop, y deja de verme así, ya me viste en bragas, eso es lo único que obtendrás señor ojitos verdes -Bromeé y lo vi desaparecer por el umbral de mi habitación, cerrando detrás de él.

Me levante y me dirigí a mi lap quería revisar un correo de la universidad pero la puerta volvió a abrirse- ¿Crees que es lo único que vi Swan?- regreso Edward y me miro con ojos de lujuria- tome el florero que estaba aun lado de la cama y se lo avente

-TE ODIO NO SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE DE NUEVO AMI- alcanzo a cerrar la puerta y solo se escuchaban risas por toda la casa.

Prendí la lap y comencé a revisar mi correo pero tenia una invitación para Chat con _FashionAlice_ le di aceptar sin pensarlo dos veces podría ser Alice y necesitaba hablar con ella.

Al parecer estaba desconectada, deje prendida la lap y me fui a bañar. Dios como termine solamente en bragas y dormí con Edward no lo puedo creer ¿Bella qué hiciste?

Salí y termine de vestirme con lo primero que me encontré.

Cuando la alarma del Chat me saco de mis pensamientos me acerque y habían escrito.

_FashionAlice dice: Hola Bella_

Era ahora o nunca.

Me acomodé al frente de mi laptop soltando una bocanada de aire mientras mis dedos viajaban de tecla a tecla en mi teclado.

_Kiki_Bells dice: Hola Alice ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?_

Rasqué mi cabeza impaciente mientras veía como una burbujita con puntitos salía, indicando que Alice estaba respondiendo. Me impaciente y mientras puse música para que no notara tanto el tiempo.

_FashionAlice dice: Estoy bien, mis hermanos al parecer ayer se lo pasaron a lo grande, por otro lado ¿Tú cómo estás? Ayer te fuiste sin despedirte._

_FashionAlice dice: ¿Está todo bien?_

_Kiki_Bells dice: Si, sólo un poco desorientada, creo que necesito ayuda de un profesional, no me hagas caso..._

Pasaron unos minutos y Alice no respondía, me empecé a impacientar de nuevo, balanceando mis piernas de arriba abajo. Mi manía salió a flote y empecé a morder mi uña de mi dedo índice inquieta hasta que vi que Alice iba a responder algo y me emocione, mirando la luminosa pantalla y los puntitos suspensivos moverse.

_FashionAlice dice: No creo que estés loca Bella, necesito verte, ¿Crees que puedas verme en el museo de arte e historia de New York?_

Mis dedos atolondrados por la respuesta trataron de escribir sin enredarse unos con otros.

_Kiki_Bells dice: Claro, ¿a qué hora sería?_

_FashionAlice dice: ¿Puedes al medio día?_

_Kiki_Bells dice: Si puedo a cualquier hora del día, entonces nos vemos al medio día..._

_FashionAlice dice: Claro, hasta dentro de unas horas Bella_

Y cuando vi fue que cerro sesión y me quedé como congelada en mi asiento y escuché donde alguien venía pero no preste en realidad mucha atención.

-Hora de desayunar- me dijo Edward con una charola de plata en la mano, se acerco ami y la dejo aun lado de la mesa.

-Cullen que te dije te odio no te quiero ver- me volteé y me fui a arreglar mi bolso.

-Bella relájate amor no paso nada lo juro-

-Edward estoy muy nerviosa perdóname pero no se que pasa tengo un presentimiento- le dije acercándome a el y sentándome en sus piernas.

-Bella relájate amor quizás es la universidad lo que pasa necesitas relajarte, Bella cásate conmigo- su pregunta me dejo helada ya tenia varios meses haciendo lo mismo.

-No, aun no-

-Bella la vida se va en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no me desperdicies- Me dijo riéndose, aunque sabía que tenía razón, la vida se iba demasiado rápido…

-Edward no lo hago aun no estoy preparada eso es todo- le dije volteando mi cabeza a la de el y dándole un dulce beso en los labios

-Desayunemos- me dijo separándose de mi

-Sipi-

-¿Hacemos algo después?- me pregunto mi adorado novio

-Solo quiero quedarme así como ahorita, abrazados, y a medio día tengo que ir al museo ¿me acompañas?- sabia que tenia que ir sola pero necesitaba la compañía de Edward claro hasta cierto punto quizás que solo me llevara y ya, aunque suene a que lo use.

-Si amor hasta el fin del mundo lo haría-

Las horas pasaron y cuando vi ya íbamos en su auto al museo, no sé porque todavía sigo pensando que algo más sucederá hoy, bueno sé que hablaré con Alice, y sé que no cree que estoy loca, eso era un punto a mi favor. Miré a Edward e iba concentrado en la carretera, teníamos que viajar hasta la manzana de Nueva York, y estábamos un poco lejos de allí. Escuché una canción que pasaban por la radio, mi favorita, llevaba mi nombre y la empecé a cantar, Edward solo me veía y sonreía tomando mi mano con cuidado.

Cuando vi ya estábamos estacionando, estábamos a dos cuadras de llegar al museo y el único estacionamiento disponible era este cerca del banco. Tomados de las manos avanzamos por las calles, cruzando algunas calles y caminando por el enlosado, viendo una vez más como todos caminaban como hormigas hacia su trabajo o para ir a almorzar.

Cuando de repente escuchamos un estruendoso sonido que hizo cimbrar el suelo y me sostuve de Edward, ambos miramos a nuestros alrededores asustados. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Las personas empezaron a correr como una estampida de animales huyendo del depredador. Edward me hizo a un lado para que no me llevaran a rastras entre el mar de personas corriendo descontroladas, lo abracé con fuerza mientras veíamos la pantalla en donde pasaban el noticiero.

_-Habitantes de Estados Unidos, oficialmente los Iraquíes nos declararon la guerra, acaban de invadir el territorio y andan volando todo edificio posible, los fuerzas militares del país tratan de llegar a combate lo más pronto posible, y les pedimos que por favor mantengan la calma y busquen la fortaleza en la que estamos dando refugio para protegerlos, en la entrada encontraran unos militares, ellos les darán ayuda si hay algún herido... repito mantengan la calma...-_

Otro estruendosa bomba cayó y una luz se alzó irradiando todo la zona, alzando una capa de humo y polvo, mi cabello se removió y me escondí en el pecho de Edward y cuando vi me trataba de hacer caminar hacia la supuesta fortaleza pero me solté de su agarré.

-¿Bella qué haces? Debemos llegar a la fortaleza, y nos vamos ahora, es la única orden que te voy a dar en todo lo que te conozco-Caminé hacia atrás viendo como la gente golpeaba sus hombros, y a mi me querían derribar, por llevarles la contraria, escuchaba gritos desesperantes, niños llorando, pero no podía, tenía que ir con Alice, ni siquiera sé si esta bien, debo protegerla, sólo debo hacerlo.

-No Edward déjame ir, la dejé una vez, dos no. Debo protegerla, hice una promesa y debo cumplirla, aunque muera en el intento.

-Estas loca que te pasa Bella eso no existió son cosas de tu cabeza amor no te voy a perder por una estupidez- me dijo agarrándome de los hombros y subiendo su tono de voz.

-No es una estupidez es una promesa para no significan nada o que Edward tengo que ir con ella no va a pasar nada- le dije tratando de que me creyera tenia un mal presentimiento pero no la iba a abandonar no de nuevo.

-Si Bella pero no te vas a ir- me dijo agarrándome fuertemente de la muñeca y jalándome hacía la dirección contraria del museo

-Edward amor por favor entiéndeme-

-Bella te amo eres lo mas importante de mi vida no te pienso dejar- me dijo con unas lagrimas saliendo de su mejilla.

-Yo tampoco amor te lo prometo y cuando regrese te prometo casarnos y ser la Sra. Cullen- le dije abrazándolo y volteándolo a ver y perdiéndome en esas orbes verdes

-¿Me lo prometes Swan?-

-Si Cullen-Edward saco de su chamarra una cajita y me la dio.

-No es la mejor forma pero…Te amo ¿Bella me harías el enorme favor de aguantarme y ser mi esposa?-

-Edward de donde lo sacaste- lo mire sorprendida

-Era de mi mama- Me contesto levantando los hombros.

-Edward yo...SIIII ACEPTO AMOR- Le respondí gritando y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Sabía que hoy me darías el sí-

Me puso el anillo en mi dedo corazón y le di un enorme beso no quería separarme de el

-Te amo-

-Vuelve- me contesto

-Siempre-

Me costó soltar su mano y verlo alejarse, corriendo junto con las demás atarantadas personas, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre, siendo consumido, su cabello ya no se veía, y lo extrañé mucho más, tratando de no llorar como una niña que alguna vez fui empecé a correr por las calles, todo el mundo me golpeaba el hombro, dos...tres veces y me dieron un fuerte empujón logrando que cayera al suelo raspando mis palmas, y empezaron a sangrar, tragué en seco, respirando entrecortadamente mientras me levantaba del suelo, para seguir corriendo, la lluvia empezó a caer, casi imposible que pasará estábamos en Primavera no en Otoño, el cielo parecía llorar mientras grandes rayos surcaban de forma peligrosa el cielo, Dios estaba enojado, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer, la guerra había sido declarada. Entre escombros, cuerpos inertes, que los veía con temor y con ojos grandes logré ver en medio de la calle a ¿Alice?

-¡ALICE! -Grité a todo pulmón, raspando mi garganta en el proceso. Pero no estaba sola, un chico de cabellos color miel la trataba de hacer avanzar, Cuando me acerqué sin aliento a donde estaba le volví a hablar -¿Alice? ¿Me puedes escuchar?-Hablé, sintiendo como las aletas de mi nariz se dilataban.

-Ya recuerdo Bella...-Comentó y la miré sin entender, el muchacho a la par de ella mirándonos de forma extraña como si fuéramos unas completas extrañas -Recuerdo lo que pasó con Mary y Marie, eras tú... Marie... siempre supe que tenías algo familiar, pero nunca dije nada y me hice la que nunca sabía... -¿Ella sabía y nunca me dijo? Genial, y lo confiesa en medio campo de batalla, que tomaron de escenario Nueva York.

-Alice debemos correr... ¡Ahora! -Grité tomando su mano, cuando vi la gran columna de polvo se alzaba y una pared de un edificio caía y venía de frente a nosotros, el chico de cabello color miel parecía no hablar nada y lo miré sin entender ¿Quién era este?

-¿No me dejarás verdad? -Inquirió Alice y la miré, parando de correr, sabiendo que la gran columna venía detrás de nosotros.

-No, hice una promesa hermanita... recuerdas, estarás segura conmigo, te prometí protegerte y estaremos en casa cuando huela a rosas...-Recordé de uno de mis sueños y Alice sonrió y asintió con ojos aguosos, como los míos en los que me veía reflejada, pero a continuación sentí donde me jalaban a mi del brazo y yo jalaba a Alice, pero no era el chico de los cabellos color miel que estaba con Alice. -¿Edward? -¡Carajo! Creí que ya estaba en la fortaleza que esta haciendo...

-Suéltame… suéltame- grite como loca pataleando

-Nunca Bella, relájate soy yo-

Volteé y era Edward con un sorteé en su ceja- Amor que te paso- comencé a acariciarlo- Me pelee con un niño que no me dejaba pasar- me dijo con un puchero adorable-

-Amor, debes de irte Edward-

-Nunca sin ti- me beso y me tomo de la mano-

-Y Bella referente a lo de la mañana si sucedió algo mas- me dijo ocultando su rostro en mi cuello-

-Cullen eres un depravado-

-Bella tenemos que irnos-me dijo Alice tomándome de la mano que tenia libre

-Claro Alice siempre juntas-

-Demasiado tarde- dijo el joven que permanecía a un lado de mi hermanita

-¿Tu quién demonios eres?- le pregunto mi Edward...

-Alguien...sólo trató de ayudar...-Respondió y Alice lo miró extraño -No me mires así Alice, sabes que siempre e sido extraño, justo como ustedes... son diferentes...-Lo miré de forma inquisitiva, si era una broma de mal gusto, ya no me estaba gustando para nada.

-Corran...-Fue lo único que dije, jalando a todos, el susodicho que se hacia llamar Jasper nos siguió, como si cuidará de nuestros pasos, escuchamos como detrás de nosotros se escuchan ordenes, miré detrás y eran militares, pero no parecían que fueran los de aquí, Lucían diferentes, y nos estaban apuntando, pero a quién apuntaban era lo que me preguntaba viéndolos hipnotizada.

-¡BELLA NO! -Sólo escuché el disparo, mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza, aferrándome a la mano de Alice, cuando los abrí Edward me miraba como si nada y su mano viajaba a su estómago, y con una mano temblorosa veía la mancha roja, se rió y sus piernas fallaron, solté a Alice y lo atajé en el aire, pero era más pesado que mi persona y caímos al suelo.

-Edward que demonios hiciste...-Lloriqueé tratando de retener la hemorragia, pero salía y salía sin cesar...-¿Por qué no dejaste que me dispararán? Mi deber es protegerlos...-Acaricié su mejilla y escuché donde se acercaban los militares extranjeros y alcé la mirada para ver a Jasper -¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame a llevarlo! Tenemos que llegar a la fortaleza... ¿Alice? -Todo me estaba dando vueltas, y no podía ver claro, debo estar soñando... es un sueño...

-Te amo Bella...-Y todo a mí alrededor fue oscuridad...

oOo

Escuché el bip de una maquina y lentamente abrí los ojos, la luz lastimando mis ojos, para ver el rostro de Edward tan cerca del mío que se veía angelical, me miraba con soñolencia.

-¿Edward amor como te sientes?- me levante y me desconecte las maquinas del brazo yo estaba bien pero Edward no.

-La verdad amor molido- me dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegaban a los ojos

-Todo saldrá bien- le tome la mano y la apreté.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme viuda antes de casarnos heee- le dije tratando de jugar con la situación mientras comenzaban a bajar lagrimas por mi rostro.

-Nunca Bella, pero creo que no podré llegar al altar- me dijo tratando de acercarse a mi, para evitarle el esfuerzo me acerque a su rostro y su aliento choco mi cara-Isabella Swan me tomas a mi Edward Cullen como tu esposo- me dijo cerrando sus ojos para evitar el dolor.

-Si acepto amor- le conteste evitando los sollozos que salían de mi garganta- Y tu Edward Cullen me aceptas a mi Isabella Swan como tu esposa-

-Si acepto-

-Entonces nos declaro marido y mujer- me dijo sellando ese pacto como símbolo de nuestro amor.

-Te amo Sr. Cullen-

-Y yo a usted señora Cullen,- me dijo besando mi mano, en ese momento pensé que estaba bromeando por que se quedo tranquilo como dormido...

-Edward no me dejes -lo trate de mover pero no respondía.

-Edward háblame amor, Edward ni se te ocurra abre los ojos NO… NO ME DEJES.-

Ahogué un grito en contra de su pecho mientras recolectaba toda la tela posible en mis manos y lloraba desconsolada, él no me puede dejar no hoy, ni nunca, prometió nunca dejarme -¡EDWARD HABLAME! Regresa a mi... por favor-Supliqué desesperada, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y lo que creí perdido volvió, su mano débilmente tocó mi mejilla y la alcé para verle, tosió y con dolor cerró los ojos...-Regresaste...-Musité besando sus labios temblorosa, y mis manos congeladas lo hicieron pegar un respingo, pero me respondió el beso.

-No...te dejare tonta...es sólo que estoy cansado...un poco...-Musitó y me acurruqué a su lado con cuidado de no tocar su herida, Edward ya estaba sudando frío y sus ojeras malvas estaban más pronunciadas que nunca y si no fuera por mi beso sus labios estarían tan secos como el desierto...

-No te duermas...quédate despierto...así mírame...-Tomé su rostro y lo vi directo a sus ojos verdes...sonrió débil, apenas parpadeando, pero me veía, eso era bueno, de algún modo.

-Había una niña llamada Bella, que tenía una cara muy hermosa, y no de la manera que tu pensarías pero trataré de explicarlo... Ella tenía una sonrisa que podía iluminar un cuarto, y si ella se movía te estaría moviendo a ti, ella nunca se veía en un espejo, porque no le gustaba lo que encontraría, y aunque yo tratará de decirle lo bella que estaba ella nunca me escucharía, alguien que le dijera que se veía bien nunca le fue suficiente...-Tosió con fuerza, encogiéndose por el dolor interrumpiendo la canción que me cantaba, era mi canción, ¿Porque gastaba energías en esto? Lo único que sé es que no paraba de llorar a ríos - Bella por favor no llores, sabes que siempre me tengo que detener por decirte lo hermosa que estás y Bella eres lo único que mis ojos solo ven, y nunca es suficiente para mi, porque si por mi fuera te veía sin parar todos los días de mi vida... te amo... tanto...-Pero de repente la máquina anunció algo y miré a mis alrededores alarmada.

-Paciente de la cama 107 en estado critico...-Decían sin cesar unas personas de blanco y de mi no sé a donde fui a para sólo se que se llevaban a Edward y trataban de darle oxigeno por una mascarilla especial, pataleé en el aire pero todo fue muy tarde él estaba lejos de mi alcancé.

-Edward...-Mis manos cubrieron mi rostro y trataba de mantenerme de pie, pero unos brazos se ciñeron a mi alrededor y traté de devolverle el abrazo. Todo había pasado tan rápido, todo se había perdido tan rápido, todo estaba destruido.

-Perdón hermanita... los soldados que nos encontraron que fueron los que nos encontraron trataron de darle asistencia médica pero no se podía hacer nada... lo lamento...-Tomó mi mano y le dio un fuerte apretón.

-Lo amo tanto...lo amo tanto hermanita ¿Qué haré sin él?... no puedo seguir... no puedo...-Sorbí mi nariz, y las lágrimas no paraban de salir, y mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar, tenía frío, mucho frío...

-Lo sé y lo lamento, pero sabes que siempre estaré aquí... cuando una caiga, siempre estará el hombro de la otra para ofrecerle soporte, que un solo gesto dice que nunca dejara tu lado... nunca hermanita...-La miré y caminamos hacia una camilla vacía para sentarnos en el filo de la cama a ver hacia afuera el nuevo amanecer y esperar una buena noticia... una esperanza...

-¿Qué es esa luz?-Preguntó Alice caminando hacia el punto de luz que se empezaba a hacer cada vez más grande con forme nos acercábamos.

Algo tan brillante como una estrella fugaz, tan cegadora como los rayos del sol en un día soleado nos impactó por completo, nos abrazamos con fuerza para protegernos de la luz que despedía una cálida caricia, de repente lo que pareció un segundo la luz al fin se disipó y a nuestro alrededor se escuchaba los pajarillos trinar, y podía escuchar como la brisa gemía a través de las ramas de los árboles. Tan lento como pudimos nos separamos tomando nuestras manos para no perdernos, abrimos los ojos con asombro, percatándonos que estábamos en el jardín de la mansión de nuestros recuerdos, en 1939.

Éramos niñas de nuevo, era imposible, Alice andaba con su vestidito azul con su delantal blanco, lejano y yo con mi vestido azul color cielo, este día era justamente como el día de la amistad que vivimos aquella vez, pero no estábamos solas, el pequeño Edward, con sus ojos verdes tan profundos correteaba detrás del chiquillo vestido de militar, Jasper.

-¡Hermanita estamos en casa…!-Exclamó la dulce vocecilla de Alice, asentí eufórica apenas creyendo lo que había a nuestro alrededor, miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba la fortaleza, pero entre más caminábamos la habitación se disolvía como si nunca hubiera estado allí, y recordé de cómo estaba Edward, ciertamente ya no estaba agonizando, él estaba más sano que mi propia conciencia que no podía distinguir lo que era real y que no-Cumpliste tu promesa, dijiste que estaríamos en casa pronto, y ¿sientes esa fragancia a nuestro alrededor?-Agregó contenta, su corto pelo tirando en todas direcciones, siendo removido por la juguetona brisa.

-Huele a rosas como una vez dije, estaremos en casa cuando huela a rosas…-Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, no quería creer lo que mi subconsciente a gritos me decía, no podía ser, simplemente no –Y sabes que nunca te dejaría, hice una promesa y si tenemos que morir juntas lo haremos, porque siempre hemos estado juntas, aquí en nuestro corazón-Le señalé tocando mi pecho en donde escuchaba como mi corazón latía tan fuerte en contra de mis costillas - El mismo que dice que si estás en peligro y tuviera que cruzar los mares para poder estar con mi hermana favorita para protegerla con mi propio cuerpo, porque siempre estaremos juntas por siempre y para siempre-Le volví a recordar y ella asintió con una sonrisa grande.

-¿Sabías que te quiero mucho verdad?-Inquirió y una lágrima deslizó por su rostro, era lo más sincero que podía decirme, éramos niñas de nuevo después de todo. Mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos, y trataba de no temblar y que ninguna lágrima me traicionara para no arruinar nuestra burbuja de felicidad. Pero la realidad al fin me cayó como un balde de agua fría, aún no creía que fuera posible retroceder en el tiempo y lo es a menos que…

Asentí con una sonrisa fingida, soltando el aire de a poco, sintiéndome ahogada por las amenazadoras lágrimas, Alice no se percataba de nada, ella había olvidado lo que pasamos, y volvía a ser la chiquilla de se hacia llamar Mary. Cuando vi Edward tomaba mi mano, y sonreía como todo un caballerito.

-Edward estás aquí y sano…-Murmuré dejando desbordar una brillante lágrima y mis comisuras vacilaban hacia abajo y trataba de no sollozar.

-Claro que lo estoy, jamás podría dejar a mi esposa…-Sonrió besando la lágrima que había quedado en mi mejilla-Te dije que nunca te dejaría, estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separé- Lo miré sin poder creerlo, Edward tampoco lo notaba y me dije a mi misma que tenía que dejar eso atrás, nunca más regresaremos a ese monótono lugar.

-Y yo jamás dejaría a mi esposo…-Repliqué con una sonrisa, mi pequeña voz asombrándome, recalcándome que si es cierto lo que sucede, tratando de tranquilizarme mirando a mis alrededores, el pequeño Jasper ya había tomado la manita de Alice –Los últimos que lleguen al árbol de frutos son huevos podridos…- Reté tratando de olvidar y vivir el momento, de nuevo de niña.

Empezamos a correr a toda velocidad, las risas tan vivas como lo estábamos nosotros por dentro, sonriéndole al aire. Ya no éramos parte de esa enfermedad que todos llaman odio, ya no estábamos en medio de la fría guerra, la misma que con sus grandes armas tratan de doblegar al débil, esclavizarlo para que obedezcan sus reglas. No, ya éramos libres, podíamos bailar bajo una luna de queso, en un jardín de rosas de colores. Podíamos al fin respirar un armonioso aire sin temor a morir.

"_Somos libres"_

Al fin en casa, en nuestro pequeño Edén, en donde dejamos alguna vez nuestras vidas pausadas por una guerra que arrebató vidas y nos robó las ilusiones, las esmeraldas de Edward titilaron emocionadas. Mantuvimos nuestras promesas, nunca nos dejamos y siempre estaremos unidos… juntos por siempre y para siempre sin pensar en el mañana, porque tan solo somos niños, sólo queremos ser libres y disfrutar el momento como siempre debió ser.

"_Estamos en casa"_

Oº°'¨Fin¨'°ºO


End file.
